


Stripes

by Niko_Net



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niko_Net/pseuds/Niko_Net
Summary: Spongebob is taken to prison for a crime he may not have committed, his mind is at stake.





	1. ch.1

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to put this as one long story but i decided not to, chapters are just as good, it might actually make you guys want to read it more.
> 
> The ratings for this story, will probably change in the next few chapters, so, heads up.  
> If this gose as planned, it should be a good read, if it gose right.

The ride from Bikini Bottom seemed to be a endless journey, the bus lacked a/c, what kind of trip is this? The bus was unusually quiet, the only sounds were the sound of the rattling chains, there were but 10 different passengers on board, all staring out the window. A rattlefish snakes tale shook in the heat, the sound of low moths and grasshoppers screamed across the desert sand.

How was there a desert in the ocean? Sweat ran down the spongy surface of his face, before absorbing the salty liquid.

“Whaddya in ere fer, kid?” A much older man asked, Spongebob turned his head to the man who sat in the seat across from him and shook his head, “I'm innocent.” He protested, lowering his voice as he turned away, “someone set me up.”

The older man laughed, “it doesn't matter what ya did, son where we're headin, down there, no one's innocent.” The man shook his head, SpongeBob looked at him, “so, what did you do?” He asked, the man sighed looking down, “killed a man, my daughter's husband, he hit her with his hands and in hit em with my boat.”

“That's horrible, for a guy to hit a woman, but don't you think there was a better way?”

The old man looked at him, “ya mean, send him to jail, where he'd be released and do it again, naw, the law wouldn't have done anything, he was a retired officer, a good man he was, till he got shot in the head, he lived, but it changed em.”

Spongebob glanced at a different side of the bus, before looking back, he sighed, “but you didn't have to kill him-” “it was either him, or me son, if I died and he lived who would have protected her then, her brothers dead, by the same bastard.” the old man said, “So tell me lad, what could I have done differently?” he asked, Spongebob tried to think but shook his head.

The bus came to a sudden stop, his attention was brought to the front of the bus, the doors opened and a man in uniform stepped on, “alright, you sorry sons of bitches, yer rides over, get up and walk off in a nice, single, file line, and don't say a word.” the man said as he pointed to the first person on the bus.

Spongebob grunted as he was shoved off the bus and into the red sand, he spit of the dust before he stood up, his shirt and tie, stained with red dirt, he tried to turn and look at the person who’d pushed him but was shoved again towards the entrance of the prison, “Take it in boys, this will be your last taste of freedom.”

His feet dug into the dirt as he was passing by a standing guard, “move your feet criminal.” the guard ordered, Spongebob growled under his breath, “Criminal, is a strong word, my name hasn't changed-” “Stop talking, down here, your name doesn't matter, your name is just a number.” the man informed, “But I'm innocent, i didn't do it, sir, i was framed-” “by your words, you admitted it, it was a sick thing you did.” the man continued to escort the sponge to his new cell.

“They told me to say it, or they wouldn't let me go, I didn't do anything-” “They let you go alright, to rot in a prison cell for the rest of your life, I have to say, I almost feel sorry for you, you were a great cook, the hero of Bikini Bottom, turned sour, like I said, I almost felt bad for you, almost, after what you did, I'm glad a freak like you is here, and not out on the streets, this is where people like you belong.” the man said as he shoved him into a cell.

Spongebob stumbled into a metal bunk before he turned around and walked towards the entrance of the cell, “People like me? There are no people like me,” the man scoffed, “You’re right, there are none like you, none as sick, and twisted as you, you’ll pay for what you did, in time.” he said as he closed the gate.

“Change into your new clothes, and hand me everything you own, you’ll get it back when you’re released.” the man laughed, he’d never get out of here, alive. Spongebob looked at him with red eyes, if he wasn't careful, the other guy would come out and, you wouldn't want to be around for that. 

Spongebob looked over his grey uniform, there was a single thick black stripe that crossed his chest and back, long black patched on his knees and upper arm, looks like he’d finally gotten the black belt he’d always wanted.

It wasn't long after that he had met Bruise, his new cellmate, he wore the same black striped uniform, prisoners were usually divided up by color, based on what level of crime they’d committed, Yellow being the least serious, to black, being the worst you could possibly get.

Bruise was a big fellow, uniform almost didn't fit his body, “Whatya in ere fer, boy?” the man asked, he had a dark voice, he was some kind of thug, a lot of people were afraid of him.

Spongebob was sitting up against a concrete wall, his arms wrapped around his knees, rocking back and forth, shaking his head, “I, I didn't do it, th, they framed me.” he whispered to himself, tears fell down from his face.

“Why are you, a fucking black stripe? A tiny fucker like you? Ya blow up a city or something? How many did ya kill?” he asked, Spongebob shook his head, “I, I'm innocent-” “Innocent-” the man scoffed as he snuck a joint from his front pocket, “I'm innocent too, they say I had raped my six year old niece, killed her and her mother, father, and little brother-” Spongebob gulped, “Th, that's horrible, did you?” the man breathed out a puff of smoke into his face.

“I didn't say they were lying, the little smart ass bitch deserved it, all of em did, their rich, greedy ways- so, what’d you do?” he asked, Spongebob scratched his head, “they said I killed two people.” he answered, and Bruise stared down at him, “That's it? Well, shit, a tiny person like you, what did you do to them?” he asked with a smile, and Spongebob just shook his head.

“I, I didn't do anything to them, they were my best friends, I wouldn't.” he sighed, “It's all a mistake.” he said, the man just glared at him, “What's yer name?” the man asked, spongebob looked away.

“Sp, Spongebob-” the man’s eyes lit up from the glow of the last bit of his joint, he took it out of his lips, and offered it to him, Spongebob shook his head, it wouldn't be a good idea to let him out, Bruise just shrugged, “What kinda bitch name is that?” he asked, “it's my name.” Spongebob answered, “well, sponge-bob, I'm the man of this cell, and you, youre the little cunt that will do what I say, when I say, you sleep on the top bunk, and don't even think bout touching mine, ya got that?” Bruise questioned, Spongebob just nodded.

About a month had gone by since he was chained, and locked in a cell with Bruise. The everyday prison life seemed to become normal for the sponge, he’d already gotten used it, well, Most of it, anyways.

Spongebob sat at the long lunch table, eyeing a spoon of slime, it wasn't even food, chum would be much better, preferred, but, it wasn't on the menu, now, Spongebob was a talented cook, everyone knew this, so, it was no surprise that he could turn the nastiest slop into something that was actually edible, sure it wasn't as good as a Krabby patty, but it was better than the tasteless shit that they were served.

It was no surprise, really, when he was promoted from laundry duty, to, kitchen duty, from good behavior. The rattling of prison chains could be heard coming down the hallway, and stopping at the kitchen door. Spongebob turned his head to look at the man who escorted him, Brandon, a nice, young man, he was his favorite out of the guards, he was never mean, or rude, never said anything hurtful towards him, never spit in his face, or anything, just the sweetest guard here, what was a nice lad like him, doing in a place like this, with all these manipulative men?

“Don't do anything stupid, SquarePants.” Brandon said as he tugged at his cuffs, he looked into the man's eyes, hard to believe that this guy had committed such a crime, and, he was also, a little older than he was, 28, while he was 31.

Spongebob laughed, “what's the worst that could happen” he questioned, Brandon looked at him, he couldn't even bring himself to speak of the crime it was so sickening.

“Never thought they’d let me see another kitchen for the rest of my life, this is, amazing, horrible, but amazing, it's like I’ve been given a second chance.” he smiled at the kitchen before turning to Brandon, who looked at him too, “like I said, don't ruin it, lad, don't do anything stupid, this is your only chance, I had to go to the warden for this request, and he isn't easy, but we all know your skills in the kitchen, you can turn anything into something that tastes great, ain't that the truth.” he rolled his eyes as he unlocked the cuffs.

“We can't allow anyone else to be around you, so you’ll be alone, we trust you enough, you’ll be watched,” Spongebob laughed, “and like i said, what's the worst that could happen?” he asked, the man glared at him, he didn't want to answer, he didn't even want to think about it, “Just get cookin.” the man ordered as he walked out, locking the kitchen door behind him.

Spongebob stands alone in the kitchen, his, kitchen, he looks about the equipment and ingredients, the kitchen was in horrible shape, rusted, with metal walls, could use a makeover, new equipment, and an exterminator, still not as bad as the chum bucket, well maybe the food is better than this place, but still.

It didn't matter though, either way, he was happy, he was in a kitchen again, with no one around but him. Spongebob let out a sigh, closing his eyes, he could hear the crowd now, the ringing bells of the customers walking in the front door, the sizzling sound of raw meat hitting a hot grill.

He was the king in his own kitchen, he could picture the wooden floor beneath him, the squeaky floor board that needed to be nailed back down, but was too busy to do so, and also loved the sound it made. He could see his best friend slash co-worker slash neighbor standing in the window, tossing him some orders, “Coming right up!”

He could still see the faces the customers made when he served them, he was truly the best, now, he opens his eyes, tears of joy soon turn to tears of sadness, what's happened? What did he do so wrong to get him thrown in jail, and, a black stripe at that, he was innocent.

Soon, he’d cleaned up the entire kitchen, getting it as clean, and new as he possibly could, he’d thrown out all of the spoiled, nasty food that not even the nastiest of criminals should have to eat, well, maybe except for Bruise.

For the first night, they’d have a down home favorite, they weren't Krabby Patties, but they were close enough, they didn't have all the ingredients to make the secret recipe. As predicted, Spongebob was praised, fights were banned, by Spongebob himself, saying that if there was any fights, of any kind, they could kiss his perfect cooking good-bye, and they believed him.

It didn't take long to make new friends, Joe, a yellow stripe, Billy, another yellow, and then Denna, female, blue stripe, the prison was divided in two parts, one part held all men, and another, held all women, and Denna, happened to be the first female friend he’d made, and she wasn't ugly either, she was rough looking female, her uniform top down around her hips, wearing only a white tank top, it was hard not to stare, she was grey, with blue fins, tats decorated her arms, and her hair was black, put up in a messy ponytail around her half shaved head.

“Whaddya in ere for, kid? I haven't seen you here before,” she said, spongebob shook his head, “Nothing- I just got here not too long ago.” he answered, she nodded, looking at the food he’d given her, “wow, this shit actually looks good.”

“I don't serve shit, i serve food, miss.” he corrected, she nodded, “The last cook never served anything like this-” “I know what he served, seen it.” he shook his head, “Denna.” she suddenly said as she reached her hand between the glass, “Spongebob-” he said as he reached to shake her hand but she was shoved away.

“Get away from him, there's no telling what he’ll do-” “Oh please, what's the worst that could happen?” she asked, Spongebob sighed, looking to the officer who pushed her, Kevin, “Grab your arm, pull it in, chop it off, and serve it to the next person.” Spongebob answered with sarcasm before he shook his head telling her he wouldn't do such a thing before she walked away.

A few days had gone by since he’d first started cooking again, he was now in his cell, it was time for bed, but he wasn't tired, he’d kept replaying the past few days in his head, he looked up at his fingers, which were red, blisters on his hands from burns. It’d been so long since he’d felt the burn of a grill, and he missed it. Back then, he’d grown used to it, if he had a penny for every time he burnt himself at the Krusty krab, he’d be rich.

Now that he’d been locked up, sent away from his grill, he’d almost forgotten the sting, you’d think it was weird how it turned him on, just by touching his fingertips he could still feel the sting, it let him know he was alive, and ok, he was normal, almost. Spongebob sighed in relief as he pressed his blistered fingers together, it was like taking a drug, he was addicted to it.

The burning sensation brought him back to the past, his days in the Krusty Krab kitchen, when he’d burned his hand that one night, the graveyard shift, and played it off as if nothing had happened, he learned not to leave his metal spatula on a burning grill that night, he still had the scar from when he’d knocked some grease from the fryer on his arm, how it melted his skin, and that not even the healing power he had worked to heal it all back to normal, he didn't even go to the hospital, Krabs would fire him.

Now, here he sat, in the darkness of his cell, thinking of his past he used to have, and how it had all ended, why? He couldn't even remember, those memories of his days as a fry cook were interrupted by a shaking bed, the weight of something, or someone heavy being lifted off of it.

Spongebob let out a yelp as he was yanked off the bed, he was greeted with the familiar face of his cell mate, who looked over his little body before he brought him closer, smelling his skin, he licked his lips before he looked up at him, “Tell me boy, have you ever been fucked?” he asked, Spongebob stared at him, his eyes widened but he didn't say anything, he just gripped onto his fist tighter, “No? well, that's about to change, tell me, boy, do you have as many holes down south as you do on the top of yer head?” he asked, Spongebob only narrowed his eyes.

“ya see, I’ve got an itch that needs to be scratched, and my right hand isn't doing the job right, but I know you will, you’re the closest thing to a bitch I’ve got, and me and the boys would love nothing more then to fuck you bloody.” he laughed as he gripped onto his own pants before he licked Spongebob’s face, “Hmm, you taste good, too, I think I'm gonna have fun with you.” he said as he began to tug at Spongebob’s pants.

“N, No, please,” Spongebob begged as he fought to keep his clothes on, “N, no! Don't, I, I don't Like-” he said before he kneed the man in his gut, and slapped his face, which earned him a hard punch into his stomach, his back hit the floor before he could even blink. He was panting, the wind had been knocked out of him.

Spongebob cried as Bruise yanked the last bit of his clothes off, the man stood over him, “Well looks like you’re more of a man then I thought, but not much of one.” he scoffed before he yanked the boy up and pushed him against the wall, spongebob bit his lip, this wasn't happening, not to him he shook his head, “Please, don't-” he could feel something clawing its way up his stomach.

He’d always thought that this was a joke, when someone would say the, don't drop the soap joke, except, he didn't drop the soap. Spongebob didn't expect for this to happen to him, why would he want to do this? They were both men.

“Please, you don't-” the man gripped onto one of the boys cheeks, soft and round, he felt completely useless, defeated, until he felt the hot breath of Bruise breath down his back, which had sparked something in his eyes, the man gripped Spongebob’s shoulders.

Bruise cried in pain as Spongebob gripped onto his hand with steel like grip, he couldn't remove his hand, he cried as he felt his hand crack, his hand breaking. The emotion in the sponges face had disappeared. Bruise let out a yelp as he was slammed against the concrete wall, and slid to his knees, when Spongebob grabbed the back of his head, he began to thrust his head into the wall before he dropped him.

He stood over the shaking man, his fists balled, his eyes shined with darkness, there was nothing there, Bruise looked up at him, shaking, seeing the look in his eyes, he’d never seen anything so lifeless, but alive. Not even in his own eyes.

“Wh, what, are you?” Bruise trembled, he was afraid for the first time, just by looking up at him, where had that sudden strength come from? Spongebob stepped closer, it was as if he had changed into a completely different person, he took a deep breath in, and a deep breath out, “I'm gonna kill you.” he answered as he knelt down next to Bruise head, staring him dead in the face.

“You once asked me, what it was that I’d done to get in here, well, i'll show you. I’ll make you disappear without a trace, like you were never here, no one will miss you, they’d think you ran for it, they’d search for you, but would find no trace of you. Don't worry, I’ll make sure to put you to some use, people will love you more than they ever had.” Spongebob said as he stood up and walked over to the corner, he picked up one of the heavy ankle weights.

Bruise backed up against the wall as the crazy sponge approached him, he raised the ball over his head, giving him a smile, “Say hey to the rest for me.” he said before he brought the ball down on his skull, the first hit killed him, but it wasn't enough, rage, and joy filled his heart as he repeatedly smashed his head in, no one would even be able to recognize him, that's if they ever found his body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna start, getting more into the story, I would have added more, but.. eh chapter 3 would have been boring :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, yea sorry this took a bit, but whatever, and, thanks for the reviews ^^ Lol, I try not to write Crack fics, unless I really want to, but lol, this isnt one of those. Think the last one I wrote was the Unfriendly ghost... :P

A spatula dug into a pan of meatloaf, and was served to the next prisoner, a man in yellow, Josh, smiled down at it before looking to Spongebob, “aww man, this looks great, you’re my hero, sponge.” the man said before he was shooed off by a guard, the man who’d locked him up, his name was Kevin, he held an empty, messy tray, “Man sponge, locking you up was the best thing that's ever happened to this place, it's a surprise that I came back for seconds.”

Spongebob smiled as he looked down at the well prepared food, he laughed as he scooped up a chunk of it and served it up, “That's always a good sign.” he said, “You guys ever find Bruise?” Spongebob asked, but the man didn't answer, it really wasn't none of his business.

"So, what are we having today?” said Denna, the woman who he’d met just the other day, Spongebob looked down at the prepared food, “meat loaf.” he answered, as he spooned a chunk of it out, she looked down at the nicely cooked meal, there has to be a rule, somewhere in the rule book that has something against making delicious food.

Denna looked up at him, “How’d you get locked up in here? Serving us?” she asked, Spongebob shrugged as he gave food to the next person in line, “I don't know.” he answered, he looked back at her once the line was clear, “why are you here?” he asked, Denna smiled, “I asked you first.” Spongebob smiled back, “Well, I'm not gonna tell you, it’s not something you’d want to hear before you eat your lunch.” he gestured to her food, she smiled, picking up the provided fork.

Spongebob narrowed his eyes as she picked up a piece, he leaned forward a little to watch her eat it, there was something about watching someone, somewhat, attractive, eat and moan about your food, it was almost as good as touching yourself, but he looked away before she could put it in her mouth.

“Oh, wow, you sure know how to cook, dontcha.” Spongebob looked back, “mm, ya know, I’d love ta have a man like you in my life, if you know what i mean, you’re sweet, cute, and, a great cook.” she said, Spongebob scoffed shaking his head, blushing just a little, “Then you’d expect me to clean, and work, rub your tired feet, and back, kiss your forehead, tell you how much I love you, and know i’d do anything, which includes killing another man, and pleasure you like no other man could, and when you wanted, we could have at least three kids.” Spongebob spoke in a low, seductive voice.

Denna blinked a couple times, of course he was actually the type of guy to do all that, well except for killing another man, which changed up until recently. Denna smiled, knowing he was being sarcastic, “You know, I’d like that.” she smiled, deciding to play along, “and, in return?” he questioned as he leaned further over the food, his face was about an inch behind the glass.

“I didn't know you were serious.” she batted her eyes, “I didn't know you weren't.” he grinned, and so did Denna, “You’re ok, sponge, I think me and you are gonna get along pretty well.” she said, Spongebob smiled, looking away from her and down at the food, “You should go eat before it gets any colder, and you don't want to get caught, talking to me.” he said as he stood up.

Denna rolled her eyes, “Oh, what's gonna happen? You gonna, magically reach though this glass and hurt me?” she questioned, Spongebob scoffed, “Even if you could, you’re not like that, you’re too good-” “There's a reason why i'm here, there's a reason why i'm cut off from you, and everyone else.” Spongebob said, “Which is?” Spongebob looked away, “You better eat before the lunch rush is over.” he suggested before he turned around and left, she sighed, but smiled and turned around and went to her table.

“Well done, Mr. Squarepants.” A man in high uniform said as he walked up to the empty line, the warden, the cafeteria had been cleared of the prisoners, and Spongebob was just now starting to put the leftovers away, they’d have this later, “You come for seconds?” he asked as he picked up the square dish. The man shook his head, “nah, I'm stuffed, I just came ta check on ya, and tell ya how good your food was, my wife can't even cook nearly as good as you, and I love my wife's cooking, just don't tell her i said that, I’d get thrown in the pin.” he said he said as he positioned his hat.

“What's wrong with a pin?” he questioned, but smiled, “Just joking, if you think I'm good, you should visit my grandma sometime, she taught me everything I know, well, almost everything.” he shrugged, “I betcha wish you were out there huh?” the warden asked, “Out there? You mean, flipping patties, the right way, coming home to my snail, Gary, Ka-ra-tieng with Sandy, Jellyfishing with Pat-” he sighed, sitting down on a crate next to him.

“I, I don't know why they put me here.” he shook his head, wiping his eyes, looking up at the warden, “I just remember them questioning me-”  
Spongebob hummed as he sat in a cold metal chair in front of a metalic table with his hands cuffed to the top of the table, he stared at the clock on the wall which seemed to have froze in time.

Why was he here? Why was he cuffed? He’d seen this on the t.v before, but he was unsure what happened, he could never stick through those types of shows, no matter how interesting they could get.

I must have been bad, but what did he do? Maybe there was a new law he didn't know about, he picked his head up as the door opened and two officers who he hadn't seen walked in, was this going to be something like, good cop, bad cop?

“What's your name, son?” one of them asked as he sat down across from him while looking at the file, “Er, um, Sp, Spongebob sir, Spongebob Squarepants, do you mind if I ask, what am I doing here?” he asked and the man sighed, “I'll ask the questions around here.”

“but all I asked was-”

“We’re here because our men were called to a scene, which we found you, and the surrounding area around you, covered in blood, and, we want to know, where they are.” he said, and Spongebob cocked his brow.

“They?” Spongebob asked before he jumped back when one of the men slammed his fins down on the table, “You Know who we’re talking about! Where is Eugene, and Squidward!” he shouted at him, and Spongebob just looked at him, “M, Mr. Krabs, a, and Squidward?” he asked, and he glanced at the table before looking back at him, “What time is it? Almost 12, right? Shouldn't they be at the Krusty Krab?” he asked.

“Unless we’re closed, they should be at home.” he answered, and the man shook his head, “Whose blood was that on you that night?” the officer asked, “Blood? What blood?” Spongebob asked, “When Officer David found you, at the krusty krab, you were sitting on the floor, covered in blood, sadly we were unable to Identify who the blood belonged to, being so mixed with whatever, but, when we found you, you had no signs of injury.”

“Oh, that-” he said, leaning in to scratch his head, “All I can remember is that I’d injured myself on the meat grinder, because we make the patties from scratch, and I somehow got my fingers stuck in the grinder, and it ripped my arm off.” he answered he sighed, “Thankfully, I'm a sponge, so it grew back, but-” he shook his head, looking back up.

“I didn't expect there to be so much Blood, I mean, it just started, coming out! It must be this radiation, am I starting to turn into you? I was dizzy when they pulled up, I should have gone home to rest, but, I had a job, and Mr. Krabs would have been Furious with me for wasting the patties, he would fire me for sure.” he said.

The men groaned, rubbing their faces, “Mr. krabs is missing, and, So is Squidward.” he informed, and Spongebob blinked, “M, Missing?” he asked, looking off to the side before he started laughing, “Very funny, I seen them two days ago before closing.” he said, and the man just stared at him.

Spongebob stopped laughing, “Please tell me you’re joking, they can't be, I just saw them the other day.” he raised his voice, “They’ve got to be home then-” “We checked, everywhere, and still can't find any traces, Eugene’s daughter, said she hadn't seen him come home-”

“Pearl? I, is she ok? I, if what you said was true, and they’re missing, whos taking care of her? She's just a kid!” he tried to stand up, which alarmed the officers, “Sit down Squarepants” they ordered, “But, she needs me! She's like my little sister, I have-” he froze when they pointed a handgun at him, it couldn't be real, he’d never seen one in real life, and aimed at him..

“Sit down, we won't tell you again.” he said, and Spongebob sat down, staring at the gun, “She's taken care of, we just want to know where they are.”

“They questioned me, l, like I was a criminal, like I had anything to do with,

“They said I killed them, th, that- I..” he gagged, before he cleared his throat, wiping his eyes, sniffling before he looked back at him, “Tell me again, it's not true, that they’re still alive, please tell me that this is just a joke, I, I don't care how messed up a joke this is, because it has to be.” he said as he stood up.

The warden sighed, was this an act? What was this boy thinking, he could fool him? It was right in the papers! Right in the case notes, heh, he almost had him fooled, he sighed, “It's true, Spongebob, Eugene, and Squidward, are dead.”

Spongebob stood silent, letting his tears flow, his heart completely broken, “N, no, y, you’re lying.” he shook his head, “Please, tell me you’re lying, I, I can't take it.” he stepped back, and the man sighed, this was going to be harder than he thought.

“I guess it must be true, i mean, to get thrown in here, the funny thing is, that I don't even know why, or how I did it, or where they are, they just- disappeared?” Spongebob shook his head before he sighed, looking down at the left overs, he shook his head, picking up the pan with a grunt as he turned around to put it up.

The older man rubbed his head, watching at the boy turned to get back working on the kitchen before he turned and walked out, leaving the boy alone to think, he leaned his head against the giant refrigerator door, before he started to smash his head into the door, punching it in anger.

Tears continued to flow from his face as some images flashed through his mind like a flickering horror film, he could see a dark shadow of a square, smiling, and holding something in its hand, it locked eyes with him as it smiled brighter and then brought whatever it had in its hands down, creating a sickening sound of flesh being split open, and the sounds of bones cracking.

Spongebob clawed at his head as he shot out of his bed, he was starting to shake, tears falling down on the wool blankets, he was starting to hyperventilate, he jumped when he heard the voice of his cellmate, Bruise on the bottom bunk.

“Hey, kid, shut the fuck up, some of us is trying to sleep.” he ordered but he couldn't stop, fear crept it's way up his spine as he felt the bed shake, when Bruise got out of bed, he could see the back of his bald head, his eyes widened, was this all a dream?!

“I said-” the man turned around to show his face which was caved in, how he was alive, and talking, was a mystery, how could this, “Shut up.” he said before he grabbed the sponge off the bed and brought him close to his face, unable to smile with his bottom jaw missing, Spongebob cringed as the dead man brought him in closer, where he licked him with his mutilated tongue.

“Ha, gah, B, Bruise, hnn, get off, hnn I thought you were dead!” he shook his head, and he could hear the blood gurgle from Bruise as he tried to laugh, “As if a tiny fucker like you could kill me.” Spongebob stared at him, blood on his face before Bruise fell to the floor, like a bag of flour.

Spongebob stared down at him, completely shocked, and unsure of what's just happened, he tapped him with his foot as he moved around him, he then looked up to find that he was in the krusty kitchen, sitting against the prep station, covered in blood, the floor, the walls, the prep station, it looked like something you’d see right out of a horror movie.

He was rocking back and forth mumbling something to himself, “G, gotta make the patties-” he repeated over and over, as a police officer entered the kitchen with his hand on the gun, the officer looked at the phone that was beside him, he looked around the room which was completely horrific.

“Sp, Spongebob.” the officer softly called his name, and the sponge immediately looked at him, still shaking before he looked at the grill, “Hnn, g, gotta flip, patties, Mr. Krabs will be furious, I gotta flip-” he said as he pushed himself up and walked to the grill to flip the patties.

“Triple patty supreme.. e, extra barnacle chips and- what was it, what was it, Oh dear, wh, where's the ticket, Squidward will hate me if I don't get this right, and then he’ll tell Mr. krabs! and then I'll get fired, and then I won't be able to feed Gary!” he began to panic as he rushed to assemble the patty.

“Son.” the officer stepped up to him, having Spongebob scream, “I'M WORKING, I SWEAR!” he cried out before he realized it was just an officer, “Oh, it's just you, I thought you might have been someone important.” he sighed, wiping his face before turning back to the grill.

“Son, I'm gonna have you come in for some questioning.” he said, and Spongebob looked at him, “Questioning? For what?” he asked, but the man didn't answer, he just glanced at the large amounts of blood on the floor and prep station, and not to mention the sponge himself.

“Can't this wait until after work? We’re very busy, and I don't think my boss will let me-” “I'm not asking, Sponge, and from what I know, the Krusty Krab closes at 8.” “and?” Spongebob shrugged, I know it should stay open longer, but he wasn't in charge of the hours, yet.

“It's 12 O'Clock in the morning, the Krusty Krab closed four hours ago.” he crossed his arms and Spongebob immediately looked up at the clock, “Oh my gosh! I had no idea! Oh, I gotta get home and feed Gary! Oh, I hope he hadn't eaten the sofa again.” he hummed as he took off his hat and clocked out and attempted to leave.

“Son, you’re not going anywhere, except for down to the police station.” he said, and Spongebob just looked at him, he then glanced down at himself, shocked to see himself covered in blood, and so much of it, to think that all of this came from one arm, “Um, do you think I can get changed first?” he asked, but the man didn't answer as the sponge pulled out an outfit from a cabinet.

“Being a fry cook is a messy job, I always keep a spare outfit or two in here.” he informed, he sighed, “Can I call Squidward, or Patrick to see if they can check on my snail? Oh, why didn't they tell me.” he said as he pulled out his phone to contact them.

Spongebob hummed as he walked out of the kitchen to the boat after hearing a phone ring, seeing that Squidward had left his shell phone under the register, “Awe, he must've left it here by mistake, I'll just give this to him when I get home, and I'll just call Pat, and then we can go to where ever you want to take me, though I still think you should at least buy me dinner first but-” he then burst out laughing, “Oh geez, I'm sorry, I should learn to be more professional.” he shook his head as he allowed the man to take him to the cop boat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I guess this would be a nice place to stop, sorry this took a little longer to finish then I thought, I was re-reading this and was like, yeah it's neat, but I don't want to rush everything ya know, and so i edited a bit of this and well, 2000 or so words later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter, i hope that the second chapter will be just a good, or, worse.


End file.
